


Baby I am too lost in you

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, One True Pairing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Domi loses the Nitto ATP Finals. The fam is there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Dominic Thiem/Alexander Zverev
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Baby I am too lost in you

**Author's Note:**

> I was heartbroken by Domis loss. I am still hurting but he will come back stronger. ❤❤❤
> 
> Song: Too lost in you, Sugababes.

To say that this was the most painful loss Sascha had experienced that wasn't one of his own would be a big understatement. A big one. Of course Roger losing Wimbledon to Nole in July had hurt him. It had hurt all of them. Domi, Rafa, him and Roger himself but Domi losing here against Stefanos fucking Tsitsipas nonetheless was like someone was driving a damn knife into his heart. 

Before leaving Domi had smiled widly. Had hugged each one of them tight and had promised to do his best. Before the tournament had started and him and Domi had been in bed, kissing lazily one morning Sascha had made him promise against his lips. Had made Domi promise that if he fucked up that Domi had to win this for him.

The trophy had to stay in the family. 

Of course Sascha didn't have any objections if Rafa or Roger won. None at all. He loved the dads. All of them knew that at this point of the season Rafa was incredibly tired plus the hard court was not good for his knee. Papa Rogi still needed to get revenge for Wimby. Sascha had to defend his title and honestly after the poor run he had, had the season Sascha was sure he couldn't defend it. 

He wanted Domi to have it.

Domi was Domi however. He just laughed softly against his lips. Said if he got it he would be happy. If he didn't he would be happy for whoever got it. His husband was the nicest guy on earth and sometimes Sascha felt undeserving of him. The Austrian never caring about his own achievements except for Vienna. Vienna had been huge for him. Vienna had been a dream.

Vienna had meant everything and so much more to him. Sascha had felt it in every kiss they had shared after Domi had shown them the trophy. Relief and pride in his eyes and so much happiness. 

Now Sascha, Roger and Rafa who should have been on his way to Madrid already sat inside Domis locker and prayed to whatever God to make a miracle happen. Domi and Stefanos were in the third set already. Sascha hid his face in his hands when they saw that there was going to be a tie break. His fingers playing with the ring around his neck. Clutching it in his palm like a lifeline. Roger was biting his thumb anxiously and Rafa was uncharacteristically silent. Leaning against the wall next to the door, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes fixed on the screen. 

All of them had remained silent. This wasn't Laver Cup. 

Sascha knew that he had put pressure on his husband. Of course winning was important to Domi but if he didn't win he didn't fall into a big black hole like Sascha would. He would be mad at himself for a bit and then he would go to being his happy, kind self. Sascha had put pressure on him. After the semis when they had hugged at the net. He had told he wanted to Domi to win this. Of course the Austrian knew. He had known before, even if Sascha wouldn't have told him. Even if it would have been left unspoken all four of them had know.

The trophy had to stay in the family. Sascha wanted Domi to win it for himself, he wasn't that selfish. He had failed but he hadn't been sad. He would be the happiest man if Domi won it not for Sascha but himself. 

"I will win this for you too" Domi had announced with a smile on his face while his nose was buried in Saschas neck.

Sascha was beyond caring anymore. He didn't want Domi to win it for him anymore. He had made his peace with it. Domi should win it for himself. Deserved to win it for himself. 

Today was not the day though. All three watch Stefanos fall to his knees. Domis face not betraying him but his eyes are. His eyes are full of sadness still he slips his mask on and congratulates his opponent like the nice guy he his. Sascha can't breathe. It feels like someone just ripped his heart out and he hides his face in his hands. Rogers hand squeezing his shoulder in comfort. Rafas sigh echoing from the walls of the lockerroom like a desperate cry. 

Domi should have won this. 

"You have to take care of him now Sascha."

Without lifting his face from his hands, Sascha nodded. He knew exactly what Roger meant. All the times Domi had gone after him to comfort him after a loss. Laver Cup struck Sascha the most. It was the most recent. Domi had always been there for him. Always. Even if Sascha had told him to leave. Had pushed him away. Domi had always come back. 

Through good and bad times. 

It was Saschas turn to make his vows a reality. 

Bile rose in Saschas throat as he watched Stefanos lift that trophy. 

That trophy doesn't belong to you, he thought bitterly. A tear making it's way down his cheek. Shaking his head Sascha sighed.

The locker door was opened, Domi slipping through it the plate tucked under his arm. He looked incredibly tired, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Sorry I couldn't win."

Rafa who had been closest to the door gathered his son into his arms. The plate slipping from Domis grasp and falling to the ground with an ear splitting clatter making all of them flinch. Domis face is pressed into Rafa shoulder holding onto him. The Spaniard face is full of pain. His heart is hurting for his son ok. Domi doesn't even try to untangle himself his face squished between Rafas neck and shoulder a defeated and tired sigh leaving his lips. A huge hand running through his sweaty curls in comfort. 

Thats when Roger moved too. His hand in Domis neck talking to him in German. Sascha can see Domis shoulders shake but he is petrified and can't move. He can't move. They had switched off the TV as soon as Domi had left center-court. They didn't need to hurt further. Roger turned around his eyes meeting Saschas who just looked back at him helplessly. 

Roger just nodded and Sascha understood.

Help him. Take care of him. Fix him. Only you can do that. 

Sascha had been so used to thinking about himself and hiding from the world and himself that he was sure that he had lost the ability to comfort someone. Usually everyone comforted him. This time Domi was his responsibility. Rafa and Roger continued to pet Domis hair and whisper to him like good fathers would. 

The plan had been for Sascha and Roger to have a South America tour. Rafa would go to Madrid for the Davis Cup finals and Domi would decide if he'd go with Sascha and Roger or Rafa. With this outcome their plans practically flew out of the window. Rafa would still go to Madrid because he had to.

Rafa and Roger let Domi go. Rafa cupping his cheeks and trying to give his son an encouraging smile, who just nods. Clearly hesitating to turn around as if he couldn't face Sascha. A hand on his shoulderblade made him flinch and Domi turn around. Pressing his forehead against Saschas chest. Closing his eyes and inhaling. 

Saschas heart shatters. Stop. Make this stop. Please. 

Of course Sascha hurt when Domi hurt but the Austrian had never shown it so much like today. Saschas heart was screaming to fix him. Make him better. They hold on to eachother for a while. The dads joining in. All of them remaining silent. When all of them break apart Domi looked at his feet, Roger picking up the plate and placing it on the bench. His own reflection staring back at him. It hurt. He knew that too well. Wimbledon was still very present in his mind.

Too present. 

"I am sorry Sasch."

Saschas heart screams. It cries out. He wants to punch Stefanos fucking Tsitsipas in the face. 

"Ich liebe dich."

Sascha pressed a kiss against his lips. Domi nodding against his neck. 

All of them pack their stuff and make their way to the airport. Domi falls asleep almost immediately. His head on Saschas shoulder. The Germans hand never leaving Domis curls. The South America tour is cancelled. Well not cancelled but postponed. There was no way Sascha would leave Domi alone. Not like this, Domi had never left him alone either. Had always stopped what he had been doing to offer Sascha comfort, like any good boyfriend would.

Roger looked at Sascha again and Sascha nodded back.

Take care of him. You are the only one who can. 

Domi and Sascha are left in Vienna while Roger flew to Madrid with Rafa. 

The streets are cold and rainy. The sky dark. Both of them walk next to eachother like shadows. Domi dragging his luggage behind him like a heavy burden, fishing his keys from his pocket and unlocking the door. Both of them falling into bed, the luggage forgotten in the doorway. Sascha takes Domi into his arms. Stroking his back and petting his hair, while his husbands eyes are hollow. The storm outside painting the world in greyness. 

They fall asleep.

Or rather Sascha falls asleep. His hand over Domis heart. The Austrian stared at the ceiling. His mind was empty. So was his heart. He had failed. He had lost. He had promised to win. Still here he was feeling empty. The white ceiling offering no comfort. The pain would fade, Domi was sure. He would be as good as new in no time right now he was just disappointed. Disappointed with himself. Stefanos had played great and Domi knew the only one to blame for this loss was himself.

Sascha is sprawled across the mattress like an octopus. His face pressed into the pillow, snoring gently. His curly hair falling into his eyes. For the first time in hours a small smile graces Domis lips. Yes, he had lost but it was just a damn trophy. He had the real jackpot laying next to him. Marrying Sascha had been the best thing in his life. Nothing would ever replace that. 

Not a damn trophy. He could get his revenge next year. He wasn't really one for revenge though. He was the nice guy who liked everyone. 

With a sigh Domi stole himself out of bed. The disappointment sitting still low on his stomach. Making himself a hot chocolate Domi shivered in the white t-shirt he was in. A pair of arms wound around his waist just as Domi had picked up the mug, spilling some of it into the floor. Saschas glasses digging into the side of Domis head. A kiss was pressed against his temple.

"It's cold. Lets go back to bed", Sascha whined and for the first time Domi laughed. 

It didn't matter that he had lost. Everything that mattered was Sascha being here with him. They didn't go back to bed however. Sascha was about to climb back into the covers when Domi sat in front of the window, mug in hand. Watching the rain fall against the window. It was unforgiving but what did they say ??

After every rainstorm the sun would shine again. 

Domi didn't need to wait for the sun to fight it's way through the clouds. His own personal sun was here. Pressed against his back. A fluffy blanket wrapped around their shoulders. His chin resting on top of Domis head. Pressing kisses against his temple. Domi let himself fall sideways. His ear on Saschas chest right over his heart while his husband tucked Domis head under his chin. 

Humming a song.

"Baby I am too lost you…"

Domi laughed gently at that. Sascha had turned him around to kiss him. Both of them losing themselves on the others eyes. 

"Ich liebe dich."

When Domi looked back up the first rays of sunshine had made their ways through the clouds. Domi leant back into Sascha who looked at him like he was the sun.

Who needed the literal sun if they had someone who lit up ones world like Sascha did for him. 

"Baby I am too lost in you."


End file.
